The Company of One, And The Sharing of Experience
by OzoraWings
Summary: Both mentor and pupil have died for the benefits of their family. But when the two timelines come together and they have to continue where their older counter parts left off and see how their deaths have effected one another. Two-shot.


The Company of One, The sharing of Experience.

One-Shot.

Stressed and overworked was never a good combination, practically when you're a mafia boss just barely keeping his head over the raising tide, and the water was deepening over Tsunayoshi Sawada's head; he wasn't going to lie, he had never been so terrified, not when he found out he was the heir to the Vongola, or when he battled against Xanxus, heck, even when he took up the mantle, he never felt so completely forced into a corner as he did right now.

The man causing his plight; Byakuran.

Just that one man, and the year that he's been around to turn everything Tsuna had started to build upside down, all the information the mafia don had managed to get on him was that just a few years ago Byakuran was a senior in college, despite his recent activate, nothing in his past shows any connection with the underworld - he's clean.

That one statement 'He's clean' sent Tsunayoshi spiralling into confusion; no one simply just_ walks_ into their world and takes over one of the biggest famglia - he couldn't believe that, and didn't. But how he got there was the least of Tsuna's worries, he was after all, under attack; his friends and family, everyone he's ever breathed over were being killed and the Vongola had no idea what to do about it.

There wasn't a manual on how to stop a crazed psychopath that just happens to have some of the most powerful Mafioso around and was also gunning for his head, but Tsunayoshi couldn't go down; he had people relying on him, people who needed him around - he couldn't die just yet and leave them alone and unprotected, that's what he thought, until now.

"Boss!" Gokudera exclaimed as he unceremoniously flung open the doors to his office, sprinted into the room, breads of sweat running down pale skin; Tsuna knew instantly that something was wrong, something was terribly wrong and his intuition didn't like it one bit, protesting against his guardian being there.

"H-Hayato?" the brunet stuttered as a sudden throb ached in his head, his pen slipping out of his fingers as the document he was working on was left forgotten, his ink pen clattering on top of it; black liquid trailing over the page "what's going on?" his chocolate eyes, which had narrowed slightly over the years, widened.

Shock written on both of their faces as tears welled in the Vongola's orbs, the brunet raising a shaky hand to his face as he felt liquid tickle down his cheek "Wh-"

Gokudera's heart clenched; he had always been in awe of his boss' intuition and always so proud, but at times like these he couldn't envy it - it was just so sad, Tsuna knew something was missing, he knew something was gone "I'm sorry" the right-hand man murmured. Tightly but warmly embracing the smaller man after five powerful steps and one bypassed desk; there were very few times when he, himself would allow himself to physically act so familiarly with his boss, but this is what he needed.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered into the brunet's ear, the storm guardian knew, knew all to well that the news he was just given would devastate Tsuna, completely and utterly devastate him.

Sawada tensed, the man's hug only making dread this, rather unwelcome, meeting even more so. His tears now flowing freely, without any signs of stopping. His chest starting to ache with the pain he had gotten used to in past few years; loss "H-h -"

"I received a notice a few minutes ago, R-Reborn, on his last mission was killed with the efforts of the tri-ni poison" he murmured gently, those words making the body in his arms completely rigid, his arms around the other's dainty waist the only thing keeping Tsuna standing as his legs buckled "he's being sent back to the Vongola, but a note was found on his person that was addressed to you; it was sent ahead" he informed as he was able to hear the microscopic whimper - something only a trained ear like his could pick up and only because he was so close, Tsunayoshi had been trained well, well in the arts of concealing his colourful emotions, some might argue, to well.

"I - Reborn, he- he" the brunet stuttered, seemingly going into shock as his heart beat franticly against his chest plate while nausea settled into his throat and stomach, going completely white.

Hayato closed his eyes, drawing his boss closer in an attempt to soothe him before manoeuvring him to his seat and allowing Tsuna to be lowered. Knelling in front of him, the smoker frowned, looking at the state such a strong man was in, those chocolate orbs staring hazily ahead; focusing on nothing.

Breathing a deep sigh, the right-hand man went to his jacket pocket and carefully picked the crumpled note out, gently pushing it into the tenth's hands as the man numbly registered the height on his palms and slowly looked down.

"R-read" the Vongola cleared his throat, desperately trying to keep himself in check "I'll read it later" he said, breaking free of his storm guardians hands and putting Reborn's last words on his desk before he turned his attention back to his friend who was waiting patiently. Biting his lip he allowed himself to be selfish for one final time as he flung his arms around his friend, pulling him close and forcing Gokudera off of his knelling stance and onto the ground as his guardian's face was buried into his chest.

"Thank you for making sure I was the first to know, and-and for trying to be strong for me, but I know that Reborn was important to you too, though… I-I need you to go tell everyone else,…leave Yamamoto and big brother till last…they were…closest, and you should take the time to break the news...gently" the brunet murmured, taking a ragged breath before letting the other go.

Hayato felt useless as he nodded and started to leave; he wasn't able to reveal his boss at all, not for all the murdered family, nor for Reborn, he couldn't get Tsuna to care about himself.

Watching through glazed eyes as his storm guardian reluctantly left, he waited for the doors of his office to closed until he allowed his resolve to waver and for his shoulders to shake, hastily reaching for the note and opening it up from the crease.

_'Whatever your doing Tsuna, do it with your dying will_.' sobs broke through his defences, his lips trembling from the recoil as he started wheeze, so many memories coming out of those words, good and bad, painful and healing - everything he had been through up to this point.

He knew, Reborn knew that he had been hiding things, but for once, the tutor hadn't stuck his nose in, he had been oddly good-natured about it as Tsuna continued to set up secret meetings, and left in the middle of the night, the only request he had had was simply "_Not to get killed_"

The Vongola roughly dried his eyes with his sleeve, coughing up the dried liquid in his throat before rolling his chair up under his desk as he softly left the paper on the top of his desk, calming his body, he went over to his landline, dialling the digits before pressing it onto his ear.

He could follow his tutor's last instruction, he would have the family he gave him.

Closing his chocolate orbs and listening to the dull music - he waited, a resounding click snapping his red and puffy eyes open "_Hibari, Kyoya." _a bored voice drawled.

"Hello, Hibari, it's Tsunayoshi Sawada speaking" he said through his coarse voice, unable to hide it any better then he already had.

"…_omnivore have you been crying?"_ the brunet laughed a hollow sound; was he really so see through?, or was it because it was someone he had known so long?.

"I've got a plan. I need you strength." in the past through years he had gotten used to having to switch to different speaking pattrens to suit his different guardians, Kyoya needed it simple and short, if Tsuna should want a favour he had to keep it even more so, wavering the pros of the deal while explaining it.

There was a long pause _"…I'll be over tonight at nine o'clock. We'll finish this discussion then_." Hibari agreed, knowing that somethign was wrong.

Registering the conversation had ended and that his cloud guardian had hung up, he too put the phone down, his eyes straying to all he had left.

"You always had to go out fighting, didn't you?" he muttered with a fond smile, tears welling once again "…I suppose…I'll be meeting you soon…"

* * *

Reborn had never been one you could usually get one over on, but when he stood frozen, with the ten year bazooka hurtling towards him, he finally felt completely and utterly cornered. He had cursed his luck, looking at his student, who was panicking a few feet away, and the hit-man knew then this couldn't end well; it was bad enough that he was going to be hit with the stupid thing - that honestly did more harm then good, or that his hyperactive pupil would be there to witness it.

And as soon as that damned weapon slipped and expanded over him he half regretted not confiscating it and everything else stuck in the cow's unruly afro.

Allowing himself to be sent into the colourful, and slight disorienting space, as he was moved forward. Closing his eyes in resignation as he felt his small body starting to fall when the weapon's job ended and the safe passage it granted came to an end, and he started freefalling out of the sky.

Getting into action, he manoeuvred in mid-air so that his head wasn't facing the ground; spinning himself around, and bracing his stubby legs as he hit the grass, rolling to take the edge off. Before he sharpened his sense, recognising the forest he was standing in as one in Naminori.

Raising an eyebrow, he couldn't help but wonder what his ten years-older self was still doing in Japan. Starting to walk, and looking for anything odd or maybe a contact - he might have been on a mission, how knows, it didn't really matter anyway, he was only going to be there for five minutes.

Though despite knowing that, his curiosity got the better of him; something was wrong, something was very wrong, why hadn't he been able to jump out of the way?, why couldn't he move?, it was like someone had wanted him here, at this point. And he was damned if he wasn't going to check it out.

Continuing his wanderings as he stepped through the thick bunch of trees, and headed to what seemed like a hastily approaching clearing. Listening to the rustling of leafs and trees, he froze; much like he had done when he couldn't escape from the ten-year bazooka, and now, he found himself sprinting towards the area of where sunbeams settled and time seemed to stop, his instincts running wild as he jumped the rest of the way, roughly landing on a black casket as his heart thumped his ears, his breathing hitching once his obsidian eyes settled onto the silver 'X' on the lid.

And he knew, he knew instantly what this meant.

Emotions that he thought had long since been buried, surfaced and he found himself in a cold sweat - unable to move away, Leon, who had been quiet all this time, moved down from his partner's hat and onto his shoulder, affectionately nuzzling the other's puppy-fat cheek as it's yellow orbs looked onto the casket.

Reborn would never admit to anyone his feelings for his useless student, but he had come to care for the idiotically kind pupil, and although Tsuna drove him half crazy - to the point of pulling the trigger, he tried, he gave his best to everything important and if he didn't succeed, then he'd try again.

That had gained his respect along the way, and although Tsuna would deny it until his faced turned blue, Reborn could tell that he would make a great boss someday. _This_, this is not what he thought he would see, this wasn't meant to happen.

The hit-man snapped out of his shock when the wind picked up; flicking over pages of a notepad, that he had completely ignored, it was but a few inches away, folded close to the middle. Gritting his teeth, Reborn went to flatten it to were it was meant to be rested, and looked onto the lined paper - his heart sinking further.

What on earth had his student been doing?, where had he been?, what good was he if he allowed his pupil to die before he did?, what would happen to the Vongola without their boss there? - What did _this_ mean?.

_'My curtain has closed as the next act needs to follow. My dying will, will be passed onto the one who shall reopen what is closed and finally put to a stop what has long since needed to end'_

* * *

**A/N -**

Well this is set in the future arc if you couldn't guess, it's a two-shot about mentor and pupil dealing with each other's death, I've been sitting on this for awhile; like I have with quite a few stories, but I only managed to put it in to words today, I hope I did it justice.

The next chapter is the after effects, this is just how they find out, I hope it's not to confusing and that I was able to do a good job on this piece, it's one of quite a few few-shots I've been thinking about lately, so hopefully I can get them all on paper, and out of the way so I can finsh my updates.

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added _'The Company of One, The sharing of Experience._' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading.

**OW**


End file.
